


The VHS Porn Tape

by CalmSpirited



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, and ive done it, and the 'others' is literally just a bunch of other survs, like idk an idea ive had for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSpirited/pseuds/CalmSpirited
Summary: A quick little thing I had planned for a while but then finally got to it only to lose focus halfway thru it and half- ass it but hey apparently ppl like my poon so here ya thirosty hoes.(Im actually not v proud of this but its 3 am and im tired and i must finishing it tonight hecc sorry if I disappoint smooch)





	The VHS Porn Tape

“You know what I’ve been thinking about, bird boy?”

 

“Feng,  _ for the love of God, _ don’t start this shit again-”

 

“Just hush and listen! I’ve been thinking-”

 

_ “Stop, I haven’t recovered from the robbing Trapper and Amanda debacle-” _

 

“JAKE!” Feng yelled, smacking the male upside the head with her controller they had stolen to stop him from  _ reminding  _ her of her past mistakes. “Listen, I just want to ask you something.”

 

Pulling a disbelieving face, he paused the intense game of Minecraft they were invested in and squinted his eyes suspiciously at her. _ “...Yes?” _

 

“Okay, so listen. What if…. We stole the VHS Porn Tape?”

 

_ Is she talking about-  _ “The Clown’s?”

 

“Yeah, who the fuck else uses VHS?”

 

“Read by lips:  _ absolutely not.  _ Breaking into the Killer’s territory and stealing their electronics like looters was bad enough. Stealing a man’s  _ porn tape  _ is another thing entirely.”

 

A smug smirk stretched across her tiny face. “You sound like you have  _ experience _ .”

 

“I…” Fighting down the blush that was creeping up underneath his flannel button-up. “I don’t, not personally, but that’s not the point: I know what you’re implying, and I’m not supporting it nor am I going with you.”

 

Last time, Feng was able to change his mind, but with the steely look he had on his face  _ this  _ time, she knew she had her work cut out for her, hell, it may be impossible to talk him into this one, but she’s going to try her damndest, and if not…. Well, she’s sure  _ Nea _ will go with her, at least. “You don’t even know who’s on it-”

 

“And, quite frankly, I can  _ happily  _ go on about my life  _ not  _ knowing, now if you please, the zombies are about to bust down the front door  _ again-” _

 

“No!” Exclaiming, she snatched Jake’s controller away from where he was about to pick it back up, and held it over his head. “Look, I’m not gonna call it movie night, all we gotta do is sneak to the Clown’s caravan, pop the tape in, and watch a few minutes of it, and rewind it-”

 

“You’re actually insane. Like, I talk to myself when I’m alone, but you’re actually batshit insane, Feng-  _ there’s so many things that could go wrong with your scenario.” _

 

“Oh, you just a pussy.” Waving his off his concern, she remained unwavered- until she thought about it. “Like what could go wrong?”

 

“Well, firstly, Maurice the Horse. It tolerates me well enough, but it’ll make a lot of noise with both of us around. Second,  _ you know his backstory _ , what if it’s just like, torture porn or some fucked up shit like that?”

 

“One, you seduce Maurice, let him rub his _massive_ _horse_ _cock_ on your ass for a bit, and I’ll check and pop in the tape and make sure that it isn’t bad shit, ez claps-”

 

**“I AM NOT A FUCKING FURRY!”** Jake hadn’t meant to scream  _ so loud  _ and so  _ indignantly _ , and that earned him a shocked stare from feng while the blush that has halted at his neck quickly migrated to the tips of his ears. The crows, even with his calm nature, had startled and flown away, as did any nearby wildlife as they stared awkwardly at each other while his voice echoed throughout the woods. “...sorry, David was teasing me bad earlier.”

 

And he was taken aback slightly when a brief look of  _ regret  _ crossed Feng’s face, but it was quickly wiped away by her bangs swishing over her forehead as she shook her head. “It’s fine, whatever- look, I have better idea- we can steal the VCR  _ with  _ the tape, come back here, plug it into the Campfire, and watch it.”

 

The saboteur hated to admit it, but… “That’s… a slightly  _ better _ idea, but then there’s the issue of the others finding out, I mean, if  _ Dwight  _ saw it, we’d never hear the end of it.”

 

“Hmmm, fair.” Pausing to move the joystick around a bit so the XBox didn’t go into sleep mode, she tapped a finger against her lips and pursed her lips in scheming. “We hide it away. Hey, can you build a fire away from this one?”

 

“Another campfire?” Jake questions,  _ unpleasantly _ intrigued, and watches as feng nods enthusiastically. “Yea, and I wonder if it will work like this one, you know, like plugging in cords?”

 

“We may not need to make another fire, maybe a flaming barrel will work.” The survivalist offers back, hating himself for slowly getting more and more involved in a situation he had  _ no business in. _ “It would be much easier, and we could even keep it here instead of having to tend to it.”

 

“Solid plan, bird boy.”  _ Oh no, wait, I meant to back out! ABORT THE MISSION, ABORT THE-  _ “Here, let’s get rid of these zombies, then we head out.”

 

“Wait, wait, hold on a second there: I gave you ideas, I never agreed to go-”

 

“Oh, hush, you know you’re going, and you’re just as horny as I am to go see what’s on the tape, now get ready cause I left the front door open.”

 

_ God- FUCKING-  _ “Wait, I had the door closed! Why would you leave it open?!”

 

“The zombies! Duh, dipshit.”

 

                                            ________________

 

“Put your beanie on, Jake, your hair can be spotted from a mile away.”

 

“As I recall,  _ you  _ have it.” Blinking, Feng opened her mouth to retort back smartly that  _ no, she did not _ when she remembered that she, in fact,  _ did  _ steal his beanie last time they spawned in a Trail together, and she fished it out of her back pocket, and shoved it at him. Muttering under her breath, she shook it until he took it and slipped on his head “Here, take it.”

 

Humming in response, he made sure that Feng was within his sight and grasp at all time, just in case  _ any unwanted visitors  _ decided to pop on by unawares and undesired. “I wouldn’t talk much about visibility if I were you, Miss Chronic Bronchitis-”

 

“Fair, but  _ shhhhh! _ There he is.” Standing on her tiptoes to quickly cover his runaway mouth with her smaller hand  _ (he better not lick it) _ as she pointed to what she had pulled them both into a crouch for: The Clown, emerging from his caravan with a bottle that he took one long swig from before throwing it at the ground with a loud grunt of effort, shattering it and causing its shards to fade out of existence. And they can’t forget Maurice, the horse making a rare stand in the presence of its master, and was rewarded with the large Killer giving its three-eyed mane a few pats and comb throughs before turning away, pulling a bottle out of his overalls and swirling it around in a fashion all too similar to  _ reloading _ , and then walked the opposite way of Maurice, his obese body disappearing into the dark of the forest and Fog.

 

“...Is he gone?” In a hushed whisper, Jake pushed his head around a branch to peer at the caravan, twisting his head back and forth to make sure no other Killer was around, or that the Clown was coming back.

 

“Fuck yea, he is. +100 sneak.” Feeling like she had just speedrunned her way past a difficult level, Feng stood up and took one bold step forwards- until Jake grabbed her and held her still.

 

“Hold you toxicity ‘til the end of the match, Miss Fortnite. You told  _ me  _ to go first to settle Maurice, not you.”  _ Damn, he right.  _ But she wasn’t going to say it, not now nor ever. Putting on a dramatic show of bowing to the male and sweeping her arm out to beckon his past her, she wanted to smack the sarcastic tone out of his voice when he thanked her as he went by, and just barely restrained her foot from shooting out and tripping him.  _ Oh, how she wanted to! _

 

“I’ll let you know when he’s calm.” Jake spoke as he emerged from the thicket of the forest, making sure to keep his steps and heart in check, remaining calm and lightfooted as he approached the mutated animal that had taken its seat back down.

 

“Hey.” Speaking in a soft tone, one that he commonly used when handling crows, Jake knelt beside the massive equus, running one of his gloved hands along its snout, letting the animal get used to his presence before engaging it further. “You look nice today, a little less fucked up than usual-”

 

_ “Psst!”  _ Quickly discovering that she still, after all these years, still had no patience to wait around for forest hobos, emerged herself from her hiding place without Jake giving her the all clear- but she wasn’t stupid in rushing up to the caravan when Jake was doing his thing, so she gave him and the mutated horse a  _ very wide berth, _ tiptoeing the long way around to the caravan’s entrance. “Keep it busy. I’m going in.”

 

_ “Feng Min!” _ Hissing angrily through his teeth, Jake’s head swiveled to glare at the woman who had disobeyed him, the agitation clear in his eyes before they widen in panic as Maurice  _ neighed _ loud enough to startle him backwards, obviously disturbed by Jake’s anger. Realizing this, Jake forced himself to calm once more, simply waving at Feng to go inside while he dealt with the horse, giving it a few gentle pats while shushing the creature back to stillness. “Don’t mind her, she’s just a thot.”

 

_ “I fucking heard that.” _ Speaking to  _ (hopefully)  _ nobody but herself, Feng scowled at the snide remark she heard her partner make outside, but brushed it off in favor of searching for the VHS Tape, easily identifying the VCR setting uptop a TV that, when she turned on, favorability discovering that it actually had color, albeit it was a bit on the grainy side.  _ This can probably run a solid 30 FPS with 720px-  _

 

_ “Åh, Meg, du äter fitta så bra …” _

 

_ Well, she found the tape. _

 

Jumping at the loud sound that came through the speakers, the gamer girl nearly knocked over the cabinet behind her as she scrambled backwards, her finely tuned senses going on red alert when the loud moaning echoed throughout the caravan. “什么他妈的!” Swearing in Chinese, she pushed herself back up to her feet and started spamming the _ ‘volume -’  _ button, quickly lowering the lewd noises to a level to those only inside the mobile home could hear, just as Jake busted through the entrance, hands on both sides of the doorframe, looking half-scared to death himself and rather disheveled and wild-eyed looking.

 

“Jesus H. Christ! What the fuck are you doing!? I nearly got my teeth kicked in when you spooked Maurice!”

 

“I’m sorry! I- I didn’t expect tape to actually be  _ in  _ the VCR. I just turned it on and-”

 

“...is that-”

 

“Meg and Nea?” Feng finished his interruption, looking around for the remote and finding it atop the VCR. Swiping it up, she quickly found the  _ ‘pause’  _ button and clicked it, pausing the scene at a particularly  _ graphic  _ shot of Meg and Nea, completely nude, with the runner’s face buried inbetween the Swede’s legs.

 

_ That’s actually kinda hot,  _ Feng thought, then… “Why did it start here?”

 

“What do you mean?” Jake had a hard time taking his eyes off the screen, as much as he wanted to not  _ gawk _ . 

 

“It didn’t like… start at the beginning. It just start here.” None of them responded to it at first, equally parts staring at the frozen screen and trying to come up with an answer.

 

Jake spoke first, pointing at the VCR. “Pop it out.”

 

For once not debating his instructions, Feng promptly pressed the  _ ‘eject’  _ button, and the screen when blue for a few moments, the VCR made a few clicking noises, and then the tape popped out, and Jake gently tugged it out, flipping it over in his hands a few times to inspect it. After turning it over an odd number, he tapped the clear glass panel showing the film roll, specifically on the side with less film in the roll than the other side. “It’s been mostly watched already. Look, the film is almost unwound on this side.”

 

“The Clown was probably watching it before we left.”

 

Silence fell upon them again, until a look of disgust crossed both of their faces, especially Jake’s who immediately put the VHS back into the VCR, wanting to get it out of his hands as quick as possible. “Ew.” Speaking mostly to himself as he wiped his gloved hands onto his pants, he shook his head while mulling over how VHS’s worked. “Is there a… like a rewind or reset button on the thing?”

 

“To set the tape back to start?” Feng inspected the remote, but found no such button until she looked at the actual VCR, and saw a large button labeled ‘REWIND’. “This must be it.” Hoping she wouldn’t break it, she pressed the button, and sighed in relief when the VCR made a mechanical noise, before the sound of the tape rewinding reached both of their ears.

 

“Whew.” Wiping imaginary sweat off her brow, Feng looked behind her to see about the  _ relaxation  _ potential was in the caravan, and saw some decent looking pillows behind her, and decided that that was good enough for her, and flopped back against it unceremoniously, pulling Jake down by his sleeve with her. “You are really getting into this. You want to start at the beginning, even.” Glancing up at the man whose arm she had manually picked up and draped around her smaller shoulders, she didn’t have to even look into his eyes to know he hated being proven wrong in such a way. 

 

She  _ would _ make fun of his pride, but that would be  _ very  _ hypocritical of her, and he wouldn’t be afraid to call her on it.

 

“Listen.” Squeezing her shoulders in his one-armed hug, he head bumps her with his nose and talks in a matter-of-fact voice to her. “If I’m going to do this,  _ which I really shouldn’t _ , I’m going to do it properly; from start to finish.”

 

“That tape looks like it at least 2 hours long, Jake, you can barely last ten minutes-”

 

“You’ve never complained before!” Interrupting her, the survivalist puffs his chest out underneath his parka, setting up a bit when he felt his pride being poked the wrong way. “And that’s when you’re being a real thot.”

 

“You don’t have tiny dick and fuck good, I’ll give you that, but you need to learn how to fuck longer.”

 

“It’s not my fault half the time you play Fortnite during sex.”

 

“My squad needs me, Park, and I can’t ignore them-”

 

“I must not fuck  _ that _ good if you completely disregard my dick in you. It’s not easy to get a girl off like that, you know.”

 

The sound of the tape and the VCR stopping its rewinding of the tape ended their bickering, the blue screen fading to black that triggered the tape popping out with a soft  _ ding!  _ noise.

 

“Huh.” Jake replied eloquently. “Just like popcorn.”

 

“I’ll put it back in.” Rolling forward to crawl on her hands and knees to push the tape back in Feng grunted with the effort it took to reach up that far  _ (curse her shortness)  _ and with her back slamming back onto the pillows as she threw herself away from it and pressing the ‘PLAY’ button.

 

“Oh, I can’t believe I’m doing this…” The gamer heard Jake mutter underneath his breath, and she couldn’t help but smirk at his dismay, both of them knowing full well that the survivalist was just as curious as to what the tape’s content beheld as much as she was.

 

Their appetites were whetted when a screencard popped up on the screen first thing, reading “JUNE 14, 2016-_______”, a dark underline clearly marking where an end date would occur and be written in. They both looked at each other, gears turning in their heads as they both wondered why that date rang a bell. 

 

Jake was the first one to silence that bell. “Wait, I think that’s the date Claudette said she went missing…”  _ And speak of the devil _ , the first porn scene was of Claudette and Meg, the camera seemed to be placed on a root of a tree or some other slightly uneven natural structure given how it was slightly tilted and its distance from the couple, both of them laying against some of the sitting logs around the faux flames, their hands in the others’ pants moving in very  _ telling  _ fashions.

 

“...Wow.” Feng spoke first, eyes just as wide as Jake’s as she watched the unfolding lesbian interaction on screen. “And here I thought Claudette was painful heterosexual.”

 

“What.” Looking up at the male because she thought he was asking her  _ what _ , she let out a long snort when she got a look at his face, eyes squinted so much she could hardly see his light iris, and one side of his lip lifted up in disbelief. Feng was so focused on his  _ funny face  _ that she didn’t see his hands get tossed up in the air in confusion.  _ “What!” _

 

“You sound insulted, like white pussy is better than your olive dick-”

 

“WH- n-no, no, you have no right to talk. I mean, look! Claudette’s clothes- well, what she has  _ on-  _ they’re her default clothes, and they look  _ clean _ .” Gesturing wildly, he indicated on the screen what he was talking about, and Feng admitted with a low hum that Jake was right, that Claudette has her normal clothes on her, looked fairly clean, and that they were quickly disappearing as her and Meg divested each other of them.

 

“They won’t be clean for long, tho.” She giggled, Jake covering his face with his hand that wasn’t around Feng’s shoulder and groaning loudly. “Oh shit, forgot to turn up the volume.” As if Jake was really concerned about the lack of volume, and she turned it up to a rather high 40 to hear their soft but echoing moans coming through the speakers. The scene continued even though Jake’s wasn’t looking, the girls stripping down to their bras and underwear, and Claudette climbing on top of Meg, their hands and legs everywhere and using everything inbetween to rub and hump their way to more friction. 

 

It was fine that Jake hadn’t gotten over his trauma-dette because Feng was giving him a blow by blow of what was going on, being mindful of her voice so she wasn’t overspeaking the couple on-screen. “Damn, Claudette is  _ thicc.  _ Meg is lucky girl to tap that.”

 

“Min,  _ please _ , I’m trying not to die.”

 

“You’re not even watching, you act like Dwight, too prude to get his dick wet.” Deciding that Jake had had enough time to get over his initial shock, she forcefully peeled his hand away from his face, using all of her controller and esports strength she had acquired over the years to hold his hand in his lap so he’d have to at least  _ look  _ at the lower-quality screen. “You do realize that we all just fuck each other here, right? You said it best- ‘humans just survive and fuck’.”

 

“I hate you, and I hate that you use that against me.” Jake knew he shouldn’t have come with Feng, and he knows he couldn’t have stopped her anyways, and he  _ knew  _ that there was no way out of this situation, now he has to sit back and engage in it.  _ Fuck my life, why am I so partial to cute people? _

 

He didn’t put his hand back up, but he still didn’t fully pay attention to the scene at first, not until Feng’s poking and prodding at him bothered him enough to get him interested, and he’ll admit,  _ it was hot-  _ Claudette was more of his type than Meg, but he’s had the pleasure of getting to know both of them much more intimately for just  _ friends _ , and seeing the two girls take turns fondling and sucking each other brought back memories that he had forgotten about.

 

The first scene ended rather quickly, the cameraperson must’ve showed up a bit late to the show as he and Feng both heard and saw Meg and Claudette come to completion, both of them shuddering and gasping and moaning against each other, fingers glistening between their legs as their frantic pace slowed as they came down from their highs. The last shot was of Meg giving Claudette a lingering cheek kiss, both of them giggling, and the cameraperson standing up, or at least picking up the camera, the sound of fingers fumbling around, and then the shot freezing and going dark.

 

The screen stayed blank and dark for a few more moments, and Jake took that opportunity to discard his scarf and green parka, wrapping his favorite scarf into a ball inside his jacket and shoving it behind him to move it out of the way because  _ boy, it was getting hot in here. _ Taking it off was a relief, and Jake had barely time to get comfortable and re-adjusted before the next scene came on… which made him jump right back up and completely nullify his recent attempts to get comfortable.

 

It was a scene of him and Dwight, both of them topless or nearly so and pants around their knees, both of them almost in the exact same position of Meg and Claudette, a bit farther away from the fire, but somehow more closer into the shot than the girls before, allowing Jake and Feng to see more details this scene- and for Feng to turn around and see Jake’s face tomato red and into his hands again before she slapped them away again and taunted “You  _ did  _ fuck twink ass! I knew it!”, hands in the air doing a victory pump.

 

“I said no for Dwight, okay? Because you already pick on him enough!”

 

“I can’t- actually- look at his dick! It’s actually not small, I can’t make fun of that!” Putting her arms down, this time she forcefully held down his hands so they couldn’t block his face and aggressively bumped shoulders with him, telling him to look back at the screen. “Why didn’t you tell me he had big dick? Could’ve saved him much bullying. And, face it, everyone assumed you two fucked-”

 

“Maybe I don’t go shouting from the rooftops whose dick I just sucked, like Nea  _ literally did-” _

 

“Don’t need to when it’s obvious, now  _ shhhhh!  _ quit distracting.” Just in time for TV-Dwight to moan loudly and lavishly, surprisingly clear in the lower-end quality film as TV-Jake did something with his hands inbetween them, and quite frankly, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that Jake was lending a helpful hand to their frotting. Real Jake, however, was trying to get his hands  _ back  _ so he could cover his face with them, but when he realized that Feng wasn’t going to let go of them, even  _ more  _ embarrassment set in, and his face felt as hot as boiling water and a hot lump of coal settled in his stomach when the  _ actual  _ memories bubble to the surface even though they are a bit hazy with age, he remembers that it was one of the first times that he had a in-depth conversation with the nervous man, and one thing led to another…

 

He’d call himself out on being a thot by jumping the gun with a man he had hardly gotten to know, but  _ most _ of the people he’s trapped here with are too, so he doesn’t felt  _ as bad  _ as he knew he would’ve.

 

The two on the screen get more heated, rubbing their hips together  _ (and their cocks as well from the little gap inbetween them that they could see) _ with increasing force, only pausing once when TV-Dwight scooted away from Jake to prop himself onto his left elbow while his right arm was busy burying itself in TV-Jake’s hair, head thrown back and lowly repeating TV-Jake’s name until his back bowed, mouth hanging open and his body jerking as tiny flecks of white come could be seen shooting out from inbetween their smushed bodies, TV-Jake raising up on one knee and quickly jerking himself to completion moments afterwards, his dark hair covering his face as he fixed his eyes on the come stains he left on TV-Dwight’s torso.

 

The scene took a more softer tone afterwards, TV-Jake collapsing a few seconds later on top of TV-Dwight, wrapping his arms around the paler man’s chest- the cameraperson suddenly wheezed in a very Clown-like manner, and the screen blurred as the camera was turned away quickly, the last image being the two boys turning to stare in the voyeur's direction.

 

“I knew there was someone there!’ Jake saltily whispered to himself, hands balling into fists onto his knees, a place that Feng had placed then so that her hands were free to fiddle with her own clothes, taking off her lounge sweater and rolling it up behind her so she could lean back comfortably. By that time, the next scene had started, but this time with three people, all still at the Campfire.

 

“Huh?” Raising an eyebrow, Feng had a look of surprise and jealousy on her face when she identified who was in this scene. “A Meg, Claudette and Nea lesbian three-way?”  _ That’s certainly what it looks like. _ “Hot.”

 

_ “W-wait _ , are you touching yourself Feng?”

 

“Hell yeah, why not? Take a load off with me, Jake.”

 

“No, because that would be awkward as hell when we go back.”

 

“You know, it’s not the first time.”

 

“Listen, we  _ just happened to stumble across Dwight and David fucking-” _

 

“And we stood there and watched for a while. Jake, look, I’ll help.” Moving faster than Jake could stop her, Feng reached over and grabbed at the saboteur’s crotch, giving it a squeeze or two and grinning like the Cheshire Cat when she heard him gasp and twitch. “See, you already have chubby.” And honestly, he didn’t have the strength to fight her back, to swat her hands away again and to stop fondling his groin- so he did what he could, and slipped a hand under her shirt, rubbing his calloused fingertips along her stomach, giving her a small smirk back when she gasped herself and gave him a questioning look. “A gentleman returns favors.”

 

A loud  _ smack!  _ was heard from the TV, and what sounded like TV-Meg moaning loudly immediately afterwards, muffled from her face buried inbetween TV-Claudette’s legs, with TV-Nea face first in TV-Meg’s ass. With all kinds of lewd sucking and slurping noises emanating from the TV, it was no surprise that the scene was quickly coming to its height  _ (evidently the Clown always stumble across these kinds of moments near the very end) _ , with TV-Claudette coming first with a slurring mixture of breathless cries and French, legs spasming around TV-Meg’s head.

 

Jake turned his away from the view on the screen to press a soft kiss to Feng’s cheek, which ended up with them messily rubbing lips together and sharing saliva. He whispered, panting softly “Let’s just… finish up here and leave, yeah? I...I don’t want the Clown comin’ back in on us.” Warm hands dipping into her bra and rubbing a nipple, the competitor pouted but nodded, and went for Jake’s zipper, pulling it down to release some of the straining from his growing erection. “We’ll be quick. Now rub my pussy.”

 

The echoing sound of TV-Meg’s loud moaning filled the caravan again, the wet sounds of her orgasm proving to be very  _ helpful  _ to the couple watching the set, and especially as they watched fluids drip from between her legs and TV-Nea’s face onto the dirt ground, soaking up any evidence immediately.

 

Jake compiled and stuffed his hand not fondling her chest down the front of her lounge pants, stroking her slit through her underwear and finding them already damp. Slipping his fingers past the moisture-laden fabric, the survivalist let his fingers sink into her warmth, collecting her natural lubrication onto his fingers while his fingers glided up and down her arousal, pausing to circle her clit tightly a few times when she spread her legs from him after wiggling her pants down enough that he had a clear shot to her, and as a reward for fishing his dick out of his pants and giving the half-hardened flesh a few pumps, encouraging it to grow under her fingers.

 

The scene on TV cut off abruptly, again, when TV- Nea got up and turned to her side, looking off into the distance. A new scene started after a brief black screen, and the next clip was of two males fucking in a doggy style position near the fire this time- and when the camera got into position, it was easy to see and hear that it was David and Dwight, the smaller man, of course, was he one to bottom, on all fours and trademark glasses missing from his face.

 

“Gay porn.” Feng spoke offhandedly, rolling her hips into Jake’s hand as one of his fingertips brushed her dripping entrance. “He may not be best cameraman, but he knows how to keep it wild.”

 

“Hmmm.” Jake hummed, pressing another quick kiss into her hair- covered ear. “Only if it’s done right.” TV-Dwight was being loud, almost overly so, hearable over the loud sound of slapping of balls against skin. As TV-Dwight was gripping the dirt beneath him, Feng gripped his cock tighter, spitting in her palm to give her less friction to work against, and making sure her thumb ran along that little extra tab of skin under the head to make him shiver. He rewarded her with a finger breaching her walls and the pinching of a swollen nipple, laying his head on her shoulder so he could watch the TV and Feng at the same time.

 

_ She’s never going to let him live this down. _

 

Suddenly, TV-Dwight had his head and shoulders shoved into the ground, TV-David using his superior strength to keep TV-Dwight in a much more submissive position while he pounded away at him.

 

Jake added a second finger to Feng’s depths when TV-David came loudly, nearly crushing TV-Dwight underneath his massive weight, and TV-Dwight quickly jerking himself to completion as he was pressed to the ground like a fallen leaf underfoot.

 

“The twink and the bear.” Moaning softly at the end of her sentence, the gamer shoved her other hand up her shirt to mess with her neglected nipple, legs clenching and unclenching at the sensation. “What a porno.”

 

“But  _ n-nothing beats the real thing.” _ Twisting his fingers inside her at a specific angle, he stuck that spongy spot hidden inside of her with quickening thrusts, smiling against her shoulder when she gasped and keened, and gasping in return when she  _ flicked _ her wrist, manipulating his skin in an  _ agonizing  _ way.

 

The scene with TV-Dwight and David ended abruptly- though the next scene that popped up made  _ both _ of them stop for a few moments to comprehend the two of them- TV-Jake and TV-Feng- going at it quite ravenously, both of them laying on their sides with TV-Jake holding TV-Feng’s arms her while he  _ plowed  _ into her from behind.

 

“I remember that.” It was Jake who spoke up, pressing a kiss to Feng’s cheek as he spoke lowly. “It was after I got that Travelers outfit.” Groaning lowly when she gave the tip of his erection a squeeze, he finished his train of thought before it was long forgotten. “You poked- _ ahhh _ -fun at it so much until I fucked you in it.”

 

“You look like Johnny Depp in it, yo-you can’t change my mind.” And then the woman dug her nails into Jake’s cock, knowing that the little bit of pain that it caused served to turn him on further. 

 

_ And she knew he liked that.  _ “ _ Fuuuck _ , I’m close already.”  _ What perfect timing, since that’s about was TV-Jake said as well. _

 

Air hitching in her throat, she slowed her pace, trying not to laugh at the look on Jake’s face when he picked up on the change. “Make me cum first.” Feng spread her legs a bit wider instinctively as Jake obeyed her with a nod, finger her with two fingers while rubbing her clit with his thumb while gazing half-lidded at the TV, the events taking place on screen triggering hazy memories in her mind.

 

Feng’s eyes didn’t stay open long, sliding shut as the pressure in her lower belly tightened until it burst, stars dotting her vision as she shook and head spinning with Jake whispering dirty little nothings in her ears. As she came down from her high, she mindlessly pressed the eject button on the discarded remote, the blue screen of the TV blinding her as she turned to her partner and shoved her face in Jake’s lap, stroking him fast and quick with one hand, lips parted in heaving pants hovering over the tip while her other hand cupped underneath her mouth, prepared to catch any stray bits of sperm.

 

“Come in my mouth.” The gamer girl spoke hoarsely and quickly, eyes flickering up to watch Jake rake the hair out of her eyes, and stare at her lustfully.Feng felt his cock start twitching in her hand, and she flicked out her tongue to catch the bead of precum at the top.

 

His hand tightened in her hair. “Fuck-  _ fuck, I’m cumming!-” _ Her plan worked for the most part, catching most of his orgasm in her mouth and hand when it missed or over spilled, and taking the time immediately afterwards to swallow what she could, and to wipe the rest onto the pillow behind them before sharing a salty kiss with the dazed man, feeling his arms wrap around her back-

 

But, their soft moment was broken when Maurice neighed loudly from outside, and the sound of snapping branches in the distance made the couple raise up from their relaxed positions, looking at each other in fear. 

 

Luckily, Jake came to his senses first, hauling himself up to unsteady feet while fumbling to collect his clothes while hauling the smaller woman to her feet.  _ “He’s back! Run!” _

 

_ Later on, they’ll both laugh out how they ran out literally with their tits and dick out, but for right now Feng is using Lithe and Jake is left behind in her dust. _


End file.
